Fourarms (PS3)
From Ben 10 Planet, the wiki resource for Ben 10! Fourarms is a Tetramand (a play on latin tetra meaning four and mand meaning arms) from Khoros. He is the sixth Omnitrix alien to appear on the series. Fourarms is voiced by Richard McGonagle on Ben and Vanessa Marshall on Gwen in the original series. He first appeared in Washington B.C. when Ben needed to fight the giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. edit Appearance Fourarms in the original seriesFourarms stands at approximately twelve feet in height, has very well developed muscle, four-fingered arms with two on each side, and had the Omnitrix symbol on the upper-left shoulder during the original series. His skin is bright red and very tough, like it is armored. A black stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck (and possibly down to his entire spine). A second black strip goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. And he looked like an ogre in the past. edit Strength level Fourarms posseses superhuman strength. Strong enough to defeat Dr. Animo's frog and Vulkanus. Four arms can lift a truck, can lift a car in each hand and many more. edit Abilities Fourarms possesses tremendous superhuman strength, nearly limitless endurance, and thick skin. His strength is such that he can create shockwaves simply by smashing the ground or clapping all four hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". Fourarms' muscular legs also allow him to leap several city blocks at a time. As shown in Ultimate Alien, Fourarms is strong enough to hold a car on each of his lower hands. He is one of the aliens in the Ultimatrix (like Humongousar, Way Big, Cannonbolt etc.) whos basic power is super strength. edit Weaknesses Sometimes Fourarms' bulk is a disadvantage, since the Tetramand species sacrifices speed for strength and cannot run for long distances or at great speeds. Fourarms' size also makes him unable to hide anywhere or sneak behind anyone. When Ben had a cold, Fourarms turned orange and had stinky hives. Strangely, when Ben tries to change into Fourarms, the Omnitrix seems to nearly always change into a different alien. This may be the AI of the Omnitrix, which uses more strategy than Ben, who simply liked smashing things. In the episode side effects ants were were crawling all over him and kept on scratching and control himself and started crashing into the wall. edit Gwen 10 Gwen as FourarmsGwen used Fourarms when she and Ben snuck into a bowling alley, throwing strike after stike, though do to the increase of her strength, the bowling balls that Gwen threw crashed through the pins and into the back wall. edit Ultimate Alien Fourarms transformation in Ultimate AlienFourarms reappeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games, shown turning Ssserpent into a sandwich between two cars. He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Ben used him to fight against the Yeti which was controlled by Dr. Animo. He also appeared in the episode Hero Time, facing Captain Nemesis in a game of Tug of War and won. He looks almost entirely different, appearing more like a gladiator. He now has the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. He now has no shirt, which is replaced by two gold sashes that cross over his torso. His pants are also gone, replaced by a pair of brief, black underwear and a gold belt. He doesn't have gloves anymore, and has gold braces on each wrist and ankles. His face is also more narrow, resembling that of Manny Armstrong. This look makes him look more like Tini, a Galactic Enforcer of the same species as Fourarms, only with the black strip on his head, due to that Tetramand females lack the black facial markings. His head stripe also now ends in the form of a ponytail. Fourarms now has green eyes rather than yellow eyes, just like most reappeared aliens. edit Possible future Fourarms in Ben 10,000His Ben 10,000 form has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, no sleeves, and a pair jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to his chest probably because he can not reach it to change or maybe it does not fit on the arm anymore. Fourarms still has his kind of gloves and pants. He also has three curved spikes on each arm and one small spike on his shoulders. edit Apperances edit Original series *''Washington B.C.'' *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' *''Gwen 10'' *''Grudge Match'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' *''Back With a Vengeance '' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Game Over'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Monster Weather'' *''The Visitor'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ken 10'' (adult version) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' edit Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Hero Time''